


Gardens

by daggerpen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerpen/pseuds/daggerpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill grows plants in her windowsill. For Merrill Positivity Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardens

Merrill grows plants in her windowsill.

It’s one of the things she’s learned from the others in the Alienage, the elves here finding the life they can amongst Lowtown’s cold, hard stone.

Kirkwall, she’s discovered, likes to hide its green.

In a way, it’s even stranger than what she’d thought at first. Kirkwall is a harsh, winding city, with hardly enough room for its people and even less for plants. When she’d discovered the Viscount’s Gardens, things had seemed to make a little more sense - greenery, like everything else, had its place, and as foreign as it had been to her there had at least been consistency in that.

But to learn that the gardens are private? Merrill can make no sense of it. This kind of thing is meant to be shared, after all.

So Merrill grows plants in her windowsill, and when slow days and celebrations and little pick-me-ups come, she brings them to her friends. Elfroot for Anders, whose mastery of herbalism rivals any Dalish and yet who seems to understand nothing of its uses outside of tinctures and potions. Marigolds for Aveline, who’d once said they were her favorite, and who blushes in baffling ways once she and Donnic begin courting. Bluebells for Isabela, who laughs and weaves them into her hair, the color of the seas carried with her for the rest of the day. Daisies for Varric, the rare joke they both get, the scent filling his room in the Hanged Man. Andraste’s Grace for Sebastian, once he joins their group, a finicky, delicate plant, but she’d hate to leave him out. Fenris, mistrustful and reticent, she brings a new flower every spring, determined, one day, to find his favorite.

And Hawke? Hawke gets fresh mint at every visit, making tea for them both.

(Privately, she thinks Hawke understands the point of it all the best of them.)

 


End file.
